


Homecoming

by artisticFlutter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Fluff, ML Secret Santa, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/pseuds/artisticFlutter
Summary: Of all the scenarios they thought would’ve been happening in another fashion. For sarahbringsoutmygay13 on tumblr, ML Secret Santa 2k16~





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read quite a few where it’s accidentally Marinette finding herself expecting when they’re older so, you know what? I changed it. I’m sure Alya and Nino will be ready… yup.

“Weird… I thought this situation would be reversed.”

 

“I know…”

 

“And I bet you had all great tidbits of advice you wanted to tell me.”

 

“I did…”

 

“… And? How are they working for you?”

 

Elbows on the table, Alya’s hands smacked her cheeks and pushed up, fingers dragging her glasses up to her forehead. Across the table from her, Marinette whistled low, “I’ll take that as a ‘not at all’.”

Parting her fingers, amber eyes glowered at the blue-eyed woman who so innocently sipped her coffee. This had to be karma for years of teasing Marinette, Alya was positive. Because her friend had always had her dreams – scratch that, just her entire future plotted out in collège. Fashion designing had always been one of them, and here she was. Shortly after the misunderstanding and make up with Adrien Agreste, then came her dream of becoming Mrs. Agreste, having three kids (all three names already in mind), and having a dog or cat or hamster (they were going to have all three, Alya had 100 euros riding on that). Basically, Marinette  _ knew _ her goals.

Though ambitious, Alya had her main goal: become a reporter. Besides that, she would just wing it in regards to herself. Outside of that, she had made a fabulous wing woman she had to say until Marinette and Adrien’s relationship went from nary a sentence to ‘please tell me you both used protection?’ practically overnight (of course, she understood  _ why _ now, but the heart attack her best friend gave her. No one ever forgot the lecture that followed). Point was Alya had her single, solid goal and just vague ideas of everything else she wanted.

 

Did she want her own place? Yes (she actually had a small apartment in the 20 th arrondissement), but she could entertain the idea of moving soon.

 

Did she want to get married? Eventually… maybe after she was comfortably supporting herself because not all marriages lasted; though, if Nino proposed, she didn’t think she would say no either.

 

Did she want a family? She wasn’t opposed to the idea, but she had no idea about how many kids, or pets or any of the other details Marinette had worked out.

 

… But being eight weeks pregnant, maybe she needed to start considering these things she had only been vaguely considering.

 

And one of those was telling Nino about potentially being a dad in almost a full year’s time.

 

One night of celebrating could result in this – she always warned Marinette, but now she was a hypocrite. She groaned, letting her forehead drop to the table with a thump, knowing that she was being uncharacteristically dramatic for herself. Still, stupid… they didn’t even finish that bottle of wine – they had been competent before their rounds christening the new sheets for their most recent big jobs well done, but no, they didn’t need protection that night at her insistence.

“Alya…”

A small hand patted her ombré curls, and she rolled her head enough to peek up at Marinette’s smiling face. “Look, this is Nino we’re talking about.  _ Nino _ … If you want to go through with this, he’s going to totally be ecstatic! Adrien even told me when they were hanging before his trip, Nino openly wondered if the kid you had would follow in his footsteps, or yours. When Adrien asked about having two kids, Nino almost cried remembering that was possible.”

“What?!” Alya shot up in her seat, back straight, but then hunched forward, “Really?”

“Well, it makes sense, right?” Marinette nursed her coffee in her hands, head tilted and lip pursed slightly, “Out of the four of us, you’re the only one that had siblings. I mean, I babysat Manon and understood how having sisters could be a handful, but it’s lonely being only children. Nino might think that, too.”

“Huh…”

That… hadn’t been something that had sprung to mind. Alya crossed her arms and sat back, brows pressed tight. Having her twin sisters, growing up had always been busy, and they had their tight spots sometimes financially, but at the same time, she couldn’t imagine growing up  _ without _ her sisters. She knew Nino had no siblings, but… but would he want two kids? More? Just the thought of having one now was making her head reel, but weirdly enough, it was less the fact of having a kid, and more that she didn’t know if Nino would be all for it. Not that there wasn’t the option of a single mother lifestyle, but how awkward would it become for the four of them if they broke up over this? Saying no to hanging out with Adrien and Marinette? Way too difficult.

“… He’s not going to be home for another two weeks. If there aren’t any complications, maybe I could tell him when he gets back,” she thought aloud, Marinette nodding in approval. Though, Alya’s lip quirked, “In the meantime, I’ll try wringing out more of his ‘ideal family’ out of him during our calls.”

“That sounds perfect!”

The reporter grinned at her girlfriend’s encouragement, but jumped when her pocket started vibrating. Taking her cell phone out, she clicked her tongue, “Speaking of Nino…”

Her honey hazel eyes met bluebell gazing across the table, coffee cup lowering from Marinette’s mouth. Momentarily chewing her lip, Alya exhaled, and nodded, narrowing her eyes determinately as she looked back at the phone.

_ Beep! _

“Hey, Nino! How’s it going?”

**Author's Note:**

> Merr Chrismas everyone and Happy Holidays! I'll be posting something else very soon...


End file.
